Gimme a Grade
|hình ảnh = The_Baljeatles.jpg |ban nhạc = The Baljeatles (ban nhạc) |ban nhạc 2 = Baljeet, Ferb và Phineas |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album |thể loại nhạc = Nhạc Hardcore Punk, Nhạc Heavy Metal, Rock |thời gian = 2:01 1:44 (album) |bài kế trước = "Come Home Perry" (Phineas) "Big Ginormous Airplane" (Ferb) "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" (Baljeet) |bài tiếp theo = "Atlantis" (Baljeet) "Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Phiên bản mở rộng)" (Phineas và Ferb) |đoạn nhạc = 200 px Phiên bản tập phim 210 px Phiên bản album}} là bài hát được trình diễn bởi The Baljeatles (ban nhạc) trong một tập phim cùng tên, bày tỏ sự tức giận của Baljeet khi khóa hè mà cậu đã tập luyện không theo hình thức chấm điểm. Lời bài hát Baljeet: Oh yeah! I have got something to say! I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum! I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them! Baljeet và Phineas: Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F! Baljeet: You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, then left me hangin' from a treble clef! Baljeet: Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: I need the man keeping me down! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: Is there a red pen in this town? Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: I already said it, I need some extra credit today! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: And make it an A! (nhạc chơi nhanh hơn) (trong phiên bản album) Yes, that is right! Baljeet: Oh, I am so upset! I am stone cold, honor roll, I won't be told how to vent! Phineas, Ferb và Baljeet: I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify, Up with the establishment! Baljeet: My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me which I can help the system out! I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer, Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! Gimme a grade! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: You know I'm gonna wreck the curve! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: The only letter I deserve! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today! Phineas và Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: Gimme a grade! Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở *Doofenshmirtz nói "Nguyền rủa ngươi, Thú mỏ v- khoan đã, nhóm Baljeatles đó sao?", gợi lại lời ông đã nói trong tập "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". *Đây là lần đầu tiên Baljeet nói "oh yeah", "gonna" và "ain't". *Mặc dù Baljeet hát từ "ain't" trong bài hát, cậu sau đó đã nói rằng cậu sợ những từ viết tắt, đặc biệt là từ "ain't" vì nó vừa là từ viết tắt lại vừa có cách phát âm sai. ("Monster from the Id") *Đây là bài hát thứ năm mà Baljeet hát. *"I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer" hầu như là nói về Buford Van Stomm, tay trống trong bài hát này (và trong nhiều bài khác) chỉ cảnh mà Baljeet bị bắt nạt trong chương trình. *Khi Baljeet hát, những cảnh nền xoắn ốc ở phía sau giống với nền của bài hát "Ready for the Bettys" *Phineas phải nhận ra được những gì mà Baljeet đang hát vì cậu hát ngay kế bên Baljeet. *Một trong những người hát trong bài "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" xuất hiện và đang nhảy trong đám đông. Ám chỉ *"The Baljeatles" có giống với nhóm " " khi dùng thể loại nhạc giống với họ. Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI # 11305726 Xem thêm *"The Baljeatles" (tập phim) *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *Danh sách các bài hát en:Gimme a Grade es:Ya quiero mi graduación nl:Give Me a Grade pl:Postawcie ocenę mi pt-br:Vão Ter Que Me Avaliar Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể loại:G Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:G